Impatience
by a.a.k88
Summary: Le soir avant de prendre la mer pour Blancport, Jon et Daenerys ont un petit tête-à-tête juste devant le camp des Dothrakis.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre:** Impatience

 **Auteur:** atetheredmind

 **Lien de l'original:** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire et Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Résumé:** Le soir avant de prendre la mer pour Blancport, Jon et Daenerys ont un petit tête-à-tête juste devant le camp des Dothrakis.

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Léger, Moments manquants, de la saison 7, Conforme au Canon

 **Note de la traductrice:** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

"Ce sont les derniers," dit Jon à Davos alors que ses hommes poussaient le skiff dans la mer, chargés de coffres de verredragon. Gendry avait forgé autant d'armes que possible en étant sur Peyredragon, mais le reste du verredragon devrait être transformé en armes une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à Winterfell, car ils partaient pour Blancport le lendemain.

"Vous pensez que ce sera suffisant?" demanda Davos d'une voix rauque, plissant les yeux vers les formes sombres de leurs bateaux à l'horizon. Le soleil s'était couché pendant que les hommes de Jon – maintenant les hommes de la Reine – avaient approvisionné les bateaux. La nuit était arrivée sans crier gare, avec seulement la lune au-dessus de leurs têtes pour guider le skiff vers les bateaux ancrés.

Jon essuya la sueur sur son front. "Il faudra bien." C'était de toute façon plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer quand il s'était mis en route pour Peyredragon, tous ces mois plus tôt. Mais l'Armée des Morts ne manquait jamais de soldats. Il devait juste espérer que trois dragons – _non, deux,_ se rappela-t-il avec une grimace – pourraient faire pencher la balance en faveur des vivants sur le champ de bataille.

Jon et son capitaine se détournèrent du rivage et commencèrent la longue marche jusqu'au château. Après avoir travaillé sur la plage toute la journée en préparation pour leur voyage, sa peau était moite de sueur, ses sous-vêtements collant à son torse et à ses cuisses sous son gambison et son pantalon. Il avait hâte de prendre un long bain chaud, car il savait que les occasions de se laver une fois qu'ils seraient en route seraient rares et peu nombreuses.

Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait de vouloir impressionner Daenerys, sachant qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans un si petit espace pendant tant de jours.

Et de nuits.

Alors que Davos et lui montaient les escaliers étroits et sinueux, Jon remarqua une lueur faible et rougeâtre dans le ciel nocturne, planant au-dessus des collines verdoyantes et vallonnées au-delà du château. Environs cinquante marches de plus et il put voir que la lumière venait du camp des Dothrakis. Les guerriers étaient déjà en marche pour Winterfell en partance de Port-Réal, mais les femmes et les enfants du khalasar de Daenerys étaient restés sur l'ile.

Une fois qu'il eut une bonne vue du camp, Jon ralentit jusqu'à l'arrêt. Les Dothrakis étaient regroupés autour de petits feux qui illuminaient l'entièreté du camp. A sa grande surprise, il vit les cheveux argentés familiers de la Reine parmi eux, sa conseillère Missandei à ses côtés. Daenerys se déplaçait entre les tentes en peau de cheval, parlant aux femmes et leur tendant des couvertures en fourrure avant de passer au groupe suivant. Même à distance, Jon put distinguer le sourire chaleureux sur son visage quand elle se pencha pour enlacer les enfants qui coururent jusqu'à elle pour la saluer.

Ayant finalement remarqué que Jon n'était pas à ses côtés, Davos finit par s'arrêter quelques marches au-dessus de lui et se retourna. "Majesté?" demanda-t-il, tendant sa lanterne.

Jon le regarda. "Je pense que 'mon Seigneur' suffira maintenant, Ser Davos."

"Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur. Je suis un vieil homme et, comme on dit, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure," répondit-il. Jon sourit à cela, puis jeta à nouveau un œil au camp des Dothrakis.

"Pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas, Ser Davos? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais voir," dit Jon. Davos suivit son regard et esquissa un sourire furtif.

"Bien sûr, mon Seigneur." Il pivota sur les marches, marmonnant dans sa barbe, "Quelque chose me dit que je vais peut-être vouloir me reposer le plus possible ce soir."

Jon ignora la raillerie et redescendit les marches de pierre. Sa curiosité poussa ses pieds à marcher plus vite, la flamme de sa lanterne vacillant dans sa hâte. Quand il arriva au pied des escaliers, il se tourna vers le camp et partit dans cette direction.

Atteignant le sommet de la colline, il tomba sur Daenerys et Missandei, apparemment en route pour rentrer au château. Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient, il s'arrêta pour les attendre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à chaque pas de Daenerys.

"Majesté," dit-il en guise de salutation. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, Missandei tenant une lanterne pour les diriger. Les bras de Daenerys étaient vides maintenant, débarrassés des couvertures.

"Mon Seigneur." L'inquiétude lui plissa le front. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Il se mouilla les lèvres, affectant de la nonchalance dans sa voix. "Non. Nous venons de terminer le chargement des bateaux pour notre voyage de demain." Il jeta un œil vers le camp dans son dos. "Il se trouve que je vous ai vue parmi les Dothrakis alors que je retournais au château."

Elle cligna des yeux, son expression fugace. Après un bref moment de silence, elle regarda Missandei et parla doucement. "Merci pour ton aide ce soir, mon amie. Je t'en prie, assure-toi d'être bien reposée pour demain. Je te suis dans un instant."

Missandei hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Majesté." Ses yeux dansèrent dans le noir alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour dire au revoir à Jon puis les quittait, les laissant parler en privé. Il se racla la gorge, pliant sa main dans son gant. Son autre main serra fermement la poignée de sa lanterne tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour la retenir encore un instant. Elle avait l'air céleste dans la lumière de sa lanterne, à contre-jour des feux de camp. Farouche aussi, une détermination illuminant ses yeux couleur améthyste. Elle était ravissante à voir et il était difficile de ne pas la savourer des yeux et se rassasier comme si chaque fois qu'il la voyait était peut-être la dernière.

Avec ce qui les attendait dans le Nord, cela pourrait très bien être le cas.

"Je m'occupais de mon khalasar," dit Daenerys en réponse à sa question tacite. "Comme nous allons partir un certain temps, je voulais m'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils auront besoin en mon absence. Des couvertures. Des vêtements. De la nourriture. Ce sont des personnes pleines de ressources, mais ce climat est plus froid que ce à quoi ils sont habitués."

Il fut touché par son dévouement, sa compassion. Cela fit tirailler quelque chose dans sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur, et il combattit l'envie de frotter son pouce contre son sternum, comme s'il pourrait apaiser ce désir presque constant pour elle. Quand cela avait-il commencé, exactement? Certainement au moment où il l'avait vue faire irruption sur Drogon au-delà du Mur comme une déesse sans peur. Ou peut-être même avant cela, ce moment dans la grotte quand elle avait enfin commencé à comprendre sa détresse – quand elle s'était rapprochée si près de lui qu'il avait pu sentir son cœur sur sa langue.

"Vous prenez bien soin de votre peuple," dit-il doucement, maintenant son regard.

Elle détourna les yeux. Si l'éclairage n'avait pas été si faible, il était certain qu'il aurait trouvé des rougeurs sur ses joues. Son ventre se serra avec cette pensée, se souvenant du rouge qui avait envahi son visage dans la Fossedragon, quand ils avaient été juste eux deux. Il l'avait fait rire alors, malgré les sombres circonstances.

Bons Dieux, avait-il réellement discuté de futurs enfants avec elle? Pas de manière explicite, évidemment, mais son audace et sa présomption étaient embarrassantes même pour _lui_.

"Ils sont ma responsabilité," objecta-t-elle. Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. "Ils ont placé leur confiance en moi. Ils comptent sur moi pour les protéger. Et je le ferai. Tout comme je le ferai pour le peuple de Westeros. Pour votre peuple."

"Ils sont votre peuple maintenant," lui dit-il.

Son sourire fut cocasse. "Peut-être. Je pense que certains auront peut-être des choses à redire à ce sujet."

"Oh, ils en auront, si ce sont les mêmes bâtards durs à cuire que j'ai laissés derrière moi," dit-il aisément. Elle haleta d'un air ravi puis pressa ses lèvres pour empêcher un autre rire. Son expression à lui redevint sérieuse. "Mais, au bout du compte, ils sont équitables et justes. Ils verront ce que j'ai vu en vous. Nous allons juste devoir le leur montrer."

Daenerys secoua la tête. "Tout ce que j'ai accompli au fil des ans, j'ai dû travailler pour l'atteindre. J'ai dû prouver, à moi-même et aux autres, que je le méritais. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Je n'ai jamais escompté que ça le soit."

"Peut-être pas. Mais vous avez pu gagner le respect de cent mille Dothrakis. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'impossible pour la Reine des Dragons."

Elle le scruta, le visage tendre et ouvert, mais, après un moment, elle plissa les yeux avec espièglerie. "Est-ce que vous me flattez, mon Seigneur?"

Son sourire retomba. "Quoi? Non—"

"Je pense que si," dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle simula la confusion. "A moins que vous ne voulez dire que c'est comme cela qu'on flirte dans le Nord?"

Maintenant, c'était _lui_ qui rougissait. Sa bouche à elle se contracta aux coins, un sourire menaçant d'envahir son visage. Elle le taquinait. Comme elle l'avait fait avant qu'ils ne prennent la mer pour Fort-Levant. _Je m'étais faite à lui_ , lui avait-elle dit, le regardant avec de l'espoir et des regrets et de la peur clairement dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas su comment répondre, pas alors qu'il était sur le point de partir pour une mission qui pouvait très bien signifier sa mort.

Il ne cafouillerait pas cette fois, cependant. "Dans le Nord? Non, Majesté. Nous sommes bien trop sérieux et maussades pour cela."

Son sourire s'échappa, illuminant ses yeux. "Mm," fredonna-t-elle en réponse, l'examinant d'un air pensif. "C'est regrettable. Je recommanderais qu'ils essayent parfois. J'ai remarqué que cela aide le sang à circuler. Cela pourrait réchauffer ce froid dans leurs os."

Avec toute cette discussion de sang qui circule, Jon était susceptible de se ridiculiser. Là dehors, dans le noir, seuls tous les deux – c'était intime, tentant. Dangereux. Ca semblait égoïste de partager ce moment avec elle, mais sous la protection secrète de la nuit, il se sentit assez en sécurité pour se faire plaisir. "J'en discuterai avec mes bannerets quand nous arriverons à Winterfell," dit-il d'une voix grave, les mots grinçant dans sa gorge serrée. "Néanmoins, je pense que ce sera peut-être un discours qu'ils trouveront plus motivant venant de vous."

Elle se mit à rire, un rire retentissant et venant profondément du ventre. C'était une douce mélodie. Bonté divine, il était tellement épris d'elle.

"Oui. Prononcé du haut de mon dragon. Ils écouteront peut-être alors. Ou encore mieux, toute nue. J'ai inspiré beaucoup de personnes sans vêtement. Lequel pensez-vous que vos hommes trouveraient plus motivant?" demanda-t-elle, tapotant son doigt contre son menton.

Il la regarda fixement, paralysé. "Pardon?" toussa-t-il.

Elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. De l'inquiétude flamboya dans ses yeux. "Je –pardonnez-moi. Je ne le disais que pour plaisanter. Ayant grandi en Essos – parfois j'oublie à quel point la culture est très différente de Westeros."

"Ils parlent beaucoup en étant nus, alors?" demanda-t-il, essayant désespérément, futilement, de ne pas l'imaginer. Pas alors qu'elle se tenait juste devant lui, toute défendue, ses courbes secrètes cachées sous son manteau royal rigide. Soudainement, il eut la bouche sèche.

Tout son corps s'était raidi, mais elle leva le menton, refusant d'être gênée. Il reconnaissait une fausse bravade quand il en voyait une. Malgré tout, il fut impressionné par sa capacité à aller de l'avant. "Ils font beaucoup de choses au grand air," dit-elle. "Surtout les Dothrakis."

"Aye?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

Son horreur précédente s'estompa et il vit un faible sourire courber sa bouche. "Oh, oui."

"Comme?" Que les Autres l'emportent, pourquoi avait-il demandé cela? Il était masochiste, il n'y avait aucune autre raison possible.

"Tout, vraiment." Hésita-t-elle, soulevant son épaule en un haussement désinvolte. Et – était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ou est-ce qu'elle s'était rapprochée à un moment donné durant leur conversation? "Dites-moi, mon Seigneur. Avez-vous déjà fait l'amour sous le ciel nocturne ?"

Ses yeux se levèrent rapidement comme pour faire une prière, avant qu'il ne baisse le regard pour rencontrer les siens. Il se lécha les lèvres, ayant chaud et le bord de son hausse-col le démangeant. "Une fois ou deux," dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Elle sembla surprise par cela, ses sourcils se soulevant légèrement et il réprima un sourire victorieux. Ca faisait du bien de la surprendre, _elle_ , pour une fois. Sans doute le prenait-elle pour un Nordien vieux jeu et refoulé, dont la queue était aussi froide que leurs hivers. Ses pupilles s'étaient agrandies avec cette révélation, le violet de ses yeux ayant presque disparu. Il força un sourire, bien que le désir dans sa poitrine était de retour – et s'aventurait plus bas alors qu'il parlait, s'installant dans son aine. "Mais ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé dans le Nord, Majesté. Pas dans toute cette neige."

Elle pressa ses lèvres, luttant contre un sourire amusé, et émit un son pensif dans le fond de sa gorge. Cela lui rappela un chaton qui ronronnait. "Oui. Toute cette neige," murmura-t-elle, ses yeux le parcourant brièvement. "Eh bien. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous serons à bord d'un bateau quand nous naviguerons vers le Nord, alors." Sa réponse le laissa sans voix, non pas qu'elle lui laissa l'occasion de répondre. Déjà, elle avait à nouveau adopté le comportement de la Reine distante. Mais maintenant, il pouvait au moins reconnaitre le masque que cela était. "J'ai bien peur qu'il se fasse tard, mon Seigneur. Nous devrions rentrer maintenant et nous reposer pour notre voyage de demain."

Elle passait déjà à côté de lui, s'avançant dans la nuit. Sortant de sa stupeur, Jon se tourna pour la raccompagner jusqu'au château à la lumière de sa lanterne.

Oui, il allait certainement se reposer. Mais pas avant d'avoir pris ce bain.


End file.
